utopiaoriginfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearths
Hearths are one of the most important parts of Utopia: Origin. Even for those who choose to play solo, having a Hearth allows a player to keep their items placed for more than 24 hours at a time—so long as the items are placed on the Hearth Island—a Heath's buildable footprint. In addition, there are some items that can not be placed anywhere but a Hearth or Tribe; the first such item a player is likely to encounter is the Large Chicken Cutlet. Upon creating or joining a Hearth, a character will receive a Wand and Hearthstone in their in-game mailbox. Creating a Hearth A Hearth can be created using a Hearth Cornerstone, which requires 100 Wood and 100 Stone to craft. The Hearth Cornerstone can be crafted without the use of any Facility, but it does require a player to be level 10 in order to craft it. Once a player crafts or trades for a Heath Cornerstone, they can use the Hearth Cornerstone to create a new Hearth. When creating a new Hearth, a player can choose a name, an icon, and a base 'model'. The base model gives the player a starting point to work with in designing their Hearth, but all parts of the base model can be placed into a Hearth's building item storage if a player with building permissions wants to change the Hearth's look. Hearths cannot be placed in all locations, and a player will need to find a suitable spot before placing their Hearth. The player who creates a Hearth automatically becomes the Hearth's leader, referred to as 'Chieftain' within the game. Upon joining a Tribe, the Hearth Chieftain becomes a Tribe Elder. Moving a Hearth Hearths can be moved using Hearth Teleporters. Unlike other items, once a Hearth has been placed its position can not be moved or adjusted without using a Hearth Teleporter. Inactive Hearths If all the members of a Hearth are inactive for 7 days (1 week), the Hearth and all of its contents will be removed from the main game world. When a Hearth is removed from the main game world, a Hearth Teleporter will be given to the Chieftain and Core members through in-game mail. In order to recover a Hearth that has been removed from the main world, the Hearth will have to be reclaimed using a Hearth Teleporter. Cost to Upgrade a Hearth Hearth Stats by Level 1 *Member Limit: 5 *Floor Limit: *Walls: *Floor: *Footprint: 20*20 *Facilities: *Doors: *Other Parts: 2 *Member Limit: 5 *Floor Limit: *Walls: *Floor: *Footprint: 20*20 *Facilities: *Doors: *Other Parts: 3 *Member Limit: 8 *Floor Limit:4 *Walls:280 *Floor:700 *Footprint: 20*20 *Facilities:25 *Doors:10 *Other Parts:105 4 *Member Limit: 8 *Floor Limit: 4 *Walls: 360 *Floor: 900 *Footprint: 26*26 *Facilities: 100 *Doors: 20 *Other Parts: 120 5 *Member Limit: 8 *Floor Limit:5 *Walls: 440 *Floor: 1100 *Footprint: 26*26 *Facilities: 35 *Doors: 20 *Other Parts: 135 6 *Member Limit: 9 *Floor Limit: 5 *Walls: 520 *Floor: 1300 *Footprint: 26*26 *Facilities: 35 *Doors: 20 *Other Parts: 150 7 *Member Limit: 10 *Floor Limit: 5 *Walls: 600 *Floor: 1500 *Footprint: 32*32 *Facilities: 45 *Doors: 30 *Other Parts: 165 8 *Member Limit: 10 *Floor Limit: 6 *Walls: 720 *Floor: 1800 *Footprint: 32*32 *Facilities: 50 *Doors: 30 *Other Parts: 180 9 *Member Limit: 11 *Floor Limit: 6 *Walls: 840 *Floor: 2100 *Footprint: 32*32 *Facilities: 55 *Doors: 30 *Other Parts: 195 10 *Member Limit: 11 *Floor Limit: 6 *Walls: 960 *Floor: 2400 *Footprint: 38*38 *Facilities: 60 *Doors: 40 *Other Parts: 210 11 *Member Limit: 11 *Floor Limit: 7 *Walls: 1080 *Floor: 2700 *Footprint: 38*38 *Facilities: 65 *Doors: 40 *Other Parts: 225 12 *Member Limit: 12 *Floor Limit: 7 *Walls: 1200 *Floor: 3000 *Footprint: 38*38 *Facilities: 70 *Doors: 40 *Other Parts:240 Category:Locations Category:Gameplay